Trespassing
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Professor Parkinson catches Lily Luna sneaking around in her office and punishes her... Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum and for homebrewbingo on LiveJournal.


Author's Notes: Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever with the pairing Lily Luna/Pansy and the prompt "trespassing".

Also for the prompt "Spanking" on my homebrewbingo card on LiveJournal.

Warnings: Student/teacher, possible underage (Lily's age is unspecified), non-con, spanking, wand insertion… fun stuff.

)O(

Lily should have known better than to sneak into Professor Parkinson's office.

She tried to explain later – to her friends and eventually to her parents – that she had been looking for help, not trying to snoop around, but they all knew better, because she was, after all, Lily Luna Potter. She had been looking for her Defence Against the Dark Arts test scores, they said. And they were right.

Lily waited until the middle of the night before she crept in. Her heart beat quickly and she kept glancing behind her, but there was no sound. She bit her tongue and tiptoed over to the filing cabinet, and it was only when she was rifling through the _P_ section, looking for _Potter, Lily Luna_ that she heard someone clear their throat.

"Having trouble sleeping, Miss Potter?"

Lily jumped, dropping her wand, which she had been clutching in her hand, and whirled around and saw Professor Parkinson standing in the doorway – still dressed – wearing a smug little smirk on her puglike face.

"Professor," Lily said quickly. "I was just–"

"Looking through my files," she interrupted. "Which is not something I _generally_ encourage–"

"No, Professor, it wasn't like that–" Lily began, though it was obvious that she was lying through her teeth, and Professor Parkinson was having none of it. She grabbed Lily by her arm.

"If you were doing this during school hours," she said, "I would take your right to the headmistress – but since you're _not_, I think I should get to punish you in a way that I see fit…"

Lily felt a bit sick. She tried to pull back but Professor Parkinson's grip was vicelike and she didn't dare punch or kick. So she just looked up at her with fear in her eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing unreasonable…" she smirked, but before Lily could ask what _nothing unreasonable_ meant, she found herself face down on Professor Parkinson's desk with her ass in the air.

"Ouch!" Lily cried, struggling a bit, but she was ignored, and she felt her arms being jerked up above her head. Turning her head, she could see Professor Parkinson binding her wrists to the chair.

"Now," she said, the look on her face transforming to a grin, "let's see if we can't do something to… _correct_ this behaviour."

"What do you–"

Lily broke off and her words turned into a sharp gasp when she felt cold air on her backside. She tensed automatically, and a moment later, felt her knickers being slid down her legs. Professor Parkinson left them around her knees.

"Good," she said, then Lily heard a whistling of air and felt a sharp smack across her bottom. She gasped and jerked automatically, her breasts heaving against the desk as her heart began to beat faster.

"You can't do this!" she said, trying hard to sound defiant. "This is- this is- totally inappropriate!"

"I don't particularly care," Professor Parkinson said calmly and another blow landed. Lily's legs trembled and her knees were weak – the only time she had ever been spanked before had been by Scorpius Malfoy, who had bent her over the arm of a chair in the Slytherin common room and smacked her ass until it was bright red and stinging, then turned her around and fucked her with all his might…

The memory made Lily get a little bit wet.

She tried to push it away, but every blow that she was receiving was reminding her of how _very_ good it had felt when Scorpius had done it to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on the pain so that it wouldn't get even worse…

Then the spanking stopped.

For a second, Lily dared to hope that it was over, but that hope was firmly dashed when she felt something hard, slender and cold prodding at her asshole.

"What the _fuck_ are you–" she began, then broke off when she realized what it was.

Her wand.

"You know…" Professor Parkinson said in a low, mocking voice. "You, Lily Luna Potter, are an _extremely_ bad little girl… so I think you deserve to get treated like one." The wand pushed deeper into Lily's ass and she cried out, trying _so_ hard not to buck against it. It wasn't big, but it was enough to stimulate her.

The wand moved in and out slowly, thrusting through the tight ring of muscle and Lily's cunt throbbed. It was so wrong on so many different levels – _getting fucked with a wand, without consent, by a teacher, in her office, while tied up, after being spanked_ – but Lily couldn't remember ever being more desperately turned on.

And the level of arousal she had already reached was doubled when Professor Parkinson, still working the wand in and out of her ass, slid her hand down and put one finger against her stiff, aching clit and started to rub.

She was rough, but that was the way that Lily liked it. The onslaught of feelings was far too much for her and she writhed and gasped and bit on her lips and clenched her fists to try to keep control, but it was useless and it only took moments before her juices spilled out between her thighs and over Professor Parkinson's hand.

_So humiliating_.

Lily's face was bright red when she was allowed to stand back up. Professor Parkinson shoved the wand back into her hands and gave her a small sneer.

"You liked that punishment," she said, and Lily didn't dare to protest. It would have been a lie.

"So you're not going to tell my parents now… are you?" she asked tentatively and Professor Parkinson laughed.

"Of course I am," she said. "You don't really think that this can count as a proper punishment, do you?" And when Lily looked uncertain, she shook her head.

"NO, she said. "You had too good a time having it done to you."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
